onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacinda Vidrio
Jacinda, also known as J, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Dania Ramirez, and is the cursed counterpart of Cinderella. History One morning, Sabine takes too long in the bathroom, causing Jacinda to be late for work. Jacinda ends up running to work, where her boss Louie notes she is late again. She tries to explain, but Louie is not having it. She stands up to Louie when he is a jerk to another employee, and when Louie asks for an apology from her, she refuses. Upon receiving insults from her boss, Jacinda quits and returns home, where she tells Sabine of her plans to keep her resignation a secret from her stepmother Victoria, who didn't want her to have custody of Lucy. She goes to wake up Lucy for the ballet lessons Victoria arranged for her, but she finds her daughter is gone. Jacinda discovers Lucy making a wish at the wishing well and learns Lucy apparently went to find her father. Believing her daughter caused trouble for a stranger, she goes to Roni's to apologize to the man, Henry, as well as return the laptop Lucy stole from him. As the two share drinks, Jacinda tells him about the quaint, island life she wants. Victoria, furious over Lucy sneaking out to see Henry, arrives to declare Jacinda an unfit mother and that her grandchild will start living with her from tomorrow onward. Upset by this ultimatum, Jacinda attempts to bring Lucy to Bainbridge Island to have a fresh start, only for her car to break down. She ushers her daughter to walk with her there, but Lucy refuses. Jacinda comes clean to Lucy about Victoria's demand, however, Lucy's concerns continue to rest on Henry and breaking the curse. Perceiving that her daughter's imaginative thinking is her way of escaping from their harsh reality, Jacinda asks her to believe in her just this once. Lucy agrees, and as she and her mother hug, Officer Rogers and Jacinda's stepsister Ivy show up to retrieve Lucy. Upset after learning Henry ratted her out, Jacinda confronts him for meddling, while Henry insists he never wanted to get involved in her family drama. Jacinda later goes back to her old workplace, where Louie agrees to rehire her. While sweeping the floor, she finds a coin and tosses it into the wishing well, unknowingly triggering the magical growth of a flower in the abandoned lot. Having been promised by Victoria that she will receive a ticket to Lucy's ballet recital, Jacinda comes to Belfrey Towers to get it from Ivy, but her stepsister reveals the recital has since been turned into a charity event with each ticket costing $550. Jacinda is shocked by the price, knowing that Victoria did it on purpose to keep her away from Lucy, as her paycheck is only $500. She begs her stepmother to be lenient with her since she is trying her best, however, Victoria coldly remarks that second chances are earned, not given. While at Roni's with Sabine, Jacinda is introduced by her roommate to the WorkBunny app as a way to find side job gigs and possibly earn the money she needs for the ticket. At Henry's arrival, Sabine leaves to let Jacinda talk to him. Henry apologizes for what he did, but Jacinda is unimpressed because an apology won't help her see her daughter, whose recital she can't even attend because of the $550 ticket. He offers to cover her admission fee, which she rejects due to not wanting to seem like a damsel in distress who needs saving. Later, Sabine sees an ad on WorkBunny asking for two servers for the charity event, which she and Jacinda are hired for, only to discover Henry was behind it. Although still reluctant to accept Henry's apology and his attempt to make up for his mistake, Jacinda is overjoyed to be reunited with Lucy prior to the recital. As Jacinda is engrossed with watching her daughter's performance on stage, Rogers seemingly follows through with Detective Weaver's orders and implicates Henry for theft of Victoria's bracelet. After the recital, Weaver asks all the event staff to turn out their pockets for a search in order to find who stole the bracelet. Jacinda, livid that he suspects one of them for stealing, gets into an argument with him. Before things turn physical, Henry intervenes, causing him to be bruised in the face by Weaver, who then demands to see what is in his pocket, but Henry reveals it is just his keychain. Later that night at Roni's, Jacinda gives Henry a beer as a peace offering and thanks him for giving her a way to see Lucy, despite her continued resistance against being like Cinderella, and that he took a hit from Weaver for her. She also finally accepts his apology, to which Henry asks her to sit with him, but she declines, stating she has a late shift to finish. Despite being separated from Lucy, Jacinda begins exchanging letters with her daughter, with each of them leaving them in the wishing well. On one day when she prepares to drop a letter into the well, Victoria arrives with a demolition team to tear down the garden and begin constructing new condos. Jacinda asks her not to for Lucy's sake, as the girl loves the garden and its flowers, but Victoria states it's too late and simply asks her to leave or risk getting buried in the rubble. Jacinda goes to Roni for help, and the bartender finds out through a building manual that it is possible to stop the demolition if enough people sign a petition to keep the garden intact. After Jacinda collects at least 100 signatures, Victoria offers a deal she cannot resist: a new condo for her and Lucy if she burns the petition. Wanting to be with her daughter, Jacinda sets the papers on fire, but her actions disappoint Lucy, who vows she would rather be apart from her mom if she is going to give up. Roni advises her to consider how much she is willing to give up to Victoria to do that, as the woman will take away everything from her if she lets her. With this in mind, Jacinda persuades the residents of Hyperion Heights to resign the petition again and publicly acknowledges Lucy's persisting belief in the garden as the reason why she is fighting for it too. She then rallies the community into showing solidarity against Victoria's plans by beautifying the garden with more planted flowers. After the rally, Jacinda and her daughter have ice cream with Henry, who mentions that he has to work on a story about the garden. Henry says goodbye to Jacinda, but as he is walking away, Lucy rushes to hand him the piece of the glass slipper she found in the mines. While Lucy meant to give it to Jacinda, she states her mom no longer needs it since she's already becoming a hero and Henry needs it as a reminder that he'll find his true love even if he thinks she is gone. After finishing her talk with Henry, Lucy runs back to her mom, who engulfs her in a warm hug. Arriving out of the elevator, Jacinda has Lucy's Halloween costume and candy bucket in hand as she approaches the reception desk to pass them to Ivy. She reaffirms her understanding that she is not allowed to see Lucy, but upon finding out Ivy is not thrilled about having to babysit the girl, she offers to take her stepsister's place. Ivy declines, not wanting Victoria to find out she allowed it. At work, Jacinda serves a meal to a family of four who are dressed as the Incredibles. She longingly looks at the children before being shaken out of her stupor by Henry, who jokingly asks if the Scary Fries on the menu are Exorcist or Gremlin level scary. After Jacinda answers his question and prompts him about whether he wants to order anything, Henry nervously tries to ask her out but Jacinda's attention is diverted when she sees Ivy snooping outside. Ivy admits she doesn't know where Lucy ran off to and asks for her help to locate her before Victoria finds out. Jacinda blames Ivy for not relenting to her request earlier, while Ivy criticizes her for not getting her life together. The two stepsisters continue to trade verbal barbs, with Ivy mocking Jacinda for hanging around Henry, whom she dubs her "baby daddy", as Jacinda sneers at Ivy for having no friends. As Jacinda is unable to leave her job to look for Lucy or risk being fired, Ivy leaves to search on her own. Jacinda moves to follow, deciding her job is not worth it, but Henry persuades her to let him do it instead. She provides him with a list of possible places Lucy may be, and with help from Ivy, Lucy is found visiting a haunted house. That evening, Lucy is reunited with Jacinda, who learns of Ivy's part in tracking down her daughter. In a rare act of kindness, Ivy mentions there is an hour of trick-or-treating left and suggests Jacinda, Lucy, and Henry should go altogether. Henry, however, decides not to as he doesn't want to get in the way of some mother and daughter bonding. Jacinda inquiries about what Henry was trying to ask her earlier on, but he lies, stating he wants her to read his blog post about the garden when it's published. While Jacinda is at work, Sabine visits to inform her that Victoria raised their rent and of her new beignet business idea that'll help them earn big money. Jacinda believes the plan is too risky, especially since she has her job and Lucy to think about losing if everything backfires, but Sabine persuades her to take a chance by going after something to make their dreams of success a reality. Within the day, Sabine's beignets draw in many customers, during which Lucy helps them create a firefly logo for the pastry bags. Jacinda, excited by how quickly their business is growing, imagines setting up a stand at the farmer's market, however, Sabine dreamily envisions having a food truck with a jazzy and sophisticated atmosphere. However, things take a bad turn when a fire breaks out, prompting Jacinda to make a feeble attempt to put it out, but she then escapes as Sabine follows her out shortly after pulling the fire alarm. After the fire has died down, Jacinda yells at Sabine for getting her to pursue this crazy venture with the hopes that their lives could get better when it won't. Sabine, realizing her dream cost both her and Jacinda, gives her a box with ten months of rent money to use until Jacinda can find a new job and also agrees to move out of their apartment. With some convincing from Lucy, Jacinda realizes she was wrong about Sabine being too optimistic and naive about her dreams. receives Rogers' help to locate a food truck at an impound lot, which she buys using the rent money that Sabine gave her. Afterwards, Jacinda apologizes to her, having realized she has been the one to help lift her up when life gets her down. Further recognizing that Sabine also needs the same from her, she shows her a food truck that they can use for their future business. Rushing into the bar, Jacinda borrows a box of tools from Roni to begin fixing up the food truck. Henry offers to help her, but Jacinda gives him the brush off, leaving Henry confused about her reaction until he finds out she is keeping her distance because she saw the photos of himself and Ivy on social media. As Jacinda is working under the truck, she hears the stereo being switched to a song by The English Beat before she rolls out to see Henry standing with the stereo propped over his head. She nonchalantly asks about why he is playing that song, and when he rambles about his love for 80s music and his penchant for making mixtapes, she remarks how little sense he is making. Seeing as she isn't getting the hint, Henry awkwardly explains that, in his experience, mixtapes worked as an icebreaker when he wanted to ask a girl out. He goes on to clarify nothing happened between him and Ivy and that, in fact, Jacinda is the one he can't stop thinking about. Jacinda, while impressed by his forwardness, reasons that she is too busy with a new business and being a single mother, though Henry proposes he has nothing but time for whenever she wants to go on a date. Jacinda prompts him about going on a date with her now as he helps her fix the truck and remarks that mixtapes always work on girls. As Jacinda turns away, Henry revels in the successful date by pumping his fists in the air and managing to resume a normal stance just as she passes a wrench to him. Jacinda then turns the volume up on the stereo again before joining Henry under the truck. }} Family ---- Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Jacinda" is a variant form of "Jacinta",https://www.behindthename.com/name/jacinda which is the Spanish and Portuguese feminine form of the name "Hyacinthus".https://www.behindthename.com/name/jacinta This name is the Latinized form of the Greek name "Hyakinthos", which is derived from the name of the hyacinth flower.https://www.behindthename.com/name/hyacinthus The hyacinth is Cinderella's associated flower in the series. |-| Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, Jacinda is "a single mother who is struggling to keep her family together, keep her life together and keep her head up against many obstacles. So she's finding herself once again being Cinderella to the world where she feels like she is constantly cleaning up her mess, but yet she can never get ahead".http://ew.com/tv/once-upon-time-cast-season-7/cinderella-dania-ramirez/ Appearances See also *Jacinda and Sabine's Apartment References fr:Jacinda nl:Assepoester (Hyperion Heights) Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters